Studderin
by TeirAnazazi
Summary: Rachel's been keeping a Secret for weeks, it finally comes out.


**Title: STUTTERING**

**Pairing: Faberry**

**Rating M I guess**

**A/N: in my head couldn't get it out so now it's typed out arg, its not edited or anything so all mistakes are my own, you probably won't even like it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

QPOV

"Rachel how could you" you whisper,tears threatening to fall.

"Q-Quinn this isn't what it looks like I swear" replies Rachel pushing Finn away, A smug look on his face.

"I told you she would come back to me Quinn, no one wants a frigid bitch like you" said Finn.

Slapping him the face "Shut up Finn! I told you I love Quinn and only Quinn !"

Tears falling from your face you cry out

"I knew there was something wrong, you've been distant for weeks, I just never thought you would go back to HIM" pointing to Finn Quinn cries. "I should have know better I never deserved you in the first place, the things I've done-" cutting herself off before she breaks down completely.

"Please Quinn let me explain" cries Rachel "I would never do that to you, you have to know that"

"Then what is this, what have you been hiding" you say, barely over a whisper.

"I-I " studders Rachel

"I can't do this I have to go on" you laugh "the show must on on right?" spinning around you head for the piano on stage knowing full well changing the song you're about sing will give Mr Shcue a heart attack but you don't care

You sit at the piano looking down, you've only ever played for Rachel but right now all you can see is him holding her and it tears you apart. Smiling at you song choice. Tears hitting the keys you sing like you have never sung before

_There's a whole lotta things that I will forgive_

_But I just can't take a liar_

_I was by your side 'til the very end_

_'Til you pushed me in the fire_

Looking over you see Santana in Finns face yelling about something pushing him Brittany trying to hold her back, you don't care, not anymore you look for Rachel's eyes, she won't even look at you

_I tried to believe you but something is wrong_

_You won't look in my eyes, tell me what's going on_

_It's you and me against the world_

_That's what you said, that's what you said_

_If you can't be honest with me_

_Then I'm afraid this is the end_

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_If you ever really cared about me_

_Tell the truth, give it up_

_You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering_

Rachel's been distant for weeks, quiet even. When you ask her whats wrong she stays silent of changes the subject

_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_Now the seconds turn into minutes now_

_But you won't give me an answer_

_You can tell me this, you can tell me that_

_But don't say you don't remember_

Another slap, this time from Santana, Finn leaves the hall with Puck going after him, she looks at you with tears in her eyes, then Rachel then back at you. You know that look.

You look at Rachel, she looks back right into your eyes, you know that look, it's the look of guilt, of fear, the one she gives when she thinks she's lost you.

_'Cause I know you better than you know yourself_

_So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well_

_It's you and me against the world_

_That's what you said, that's what you said_

_If you can't be honest with me_

_Then I'm afraid this is the end_

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_If you ever really cared about me_

_Tell the truth, give it up_

_You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

You eyes haven't left each others the entire time now, she sees the pain in your eyes hurt, she smiles at you. The smile that only you get and your hearts flutters, even after all this time it takes your breath away. She mouths "I love you" tears running down your face, she runs out of the hall, Santana and Puck following her.

_I-I-I don't, don't wanna hear you're sorry now_

_The best thing you can do for me is just spit it out_

_I-I-I don't, don't wanna hear you're sorry now_

_Stop, stop stuttering your words, it's only making you look worse_

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_If you ever really cared about me_

_Tell the truth, give it up_

_You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa_

_Yeah you're stuttering_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa_

_(Keep on stuttering, yeah you're stuttering)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa_

_(Keep on stuttering, yeah you're stuttering)_

You finish the song to thunderous applause, you run out of the hall into the parking lot barely hearing it. Your off the stage running to her, to the love of your life. Nothing else matters but having her in your arms. She jumps into your arms crying.

"Quinn I'm so sorry he grabbed me and wouldn't let me go, please I love you more then life itself I swear ple-"

You stop her mid sentence with a searing kiss, you throw everything into it, your love your hurt your pain, everything.

"It's OK baby, it's OK, I believe you" you whisper "you have to tell me Rachel, you have to tell me whats happened and why you've been so distant."

She cries harder into your shoulder "you'll hate me Quinn you'll be disgusted and you'll leave me "she sobs" I fought so hard I tried he was just to strong"

Your heart drops you can figure it out, you curse yourself for being so hard, so selfish, you look over and see Puck with Finn on the ground, the others trying to pull him off.

Lifting her chin you look into those eyes, the ones you could loose yourself into for days"What did he do Rachel, I swear I'm not going anywhere"

Between sobs she looks into your eyes. "Please don't make me say it, please"

You hold her, you hold her like you have never held her before.

"It will be OK, it will all be OK" you whisper looking to Santana who already has her phone out calling the police.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Song is Studdering by FeFe Dobson**

**A/N: yea I know right I don't even know where this came from, it started as something completely different ….**


End file.
